Far From Perfect
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Kagome is a student who just got out of college and has a boring assistant job at a famous company. She is terrified of her boss, who in turn hopes to find happiness with her help.


Far From Perfect

Chapter one: Make me happy

She stared out the window. Snow. Everywhere. Covering all and beyond. Cold. As much light as there was outside, reflecting of the glossy surface of the snow, it's cold. Everything seemed…dead. Frozen. Stopped. And just as an extra bonus, it wasn't going to stop snowing. Not until the end of the week. Oh joy! You know, its lovely. Oh so lovely! No way in hell is there a chance that I will go ANYWHERE in this weather. Ever! Until spring. Its better that way, make like bears and fall asleep. Who needs food anyway? And yes I might be slightly on the crazy side. I just know someone put something in my coffee today. Oh well. Nothing new.

Phone. Who invented that evil contraption? A man? Well then, with all due respect, BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY, YOU EVIL BASTARD! Anyway, back to the point eh- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL THAT DAMN THING EVER STOP RINGING? Well then, saying no would have been much easier!

-Hello?

-…

-Now?

-…

-From where?

-…

-Alright, goodbye.

Well then, so much for my not getting out of the house till spring theory. And off I go! Now where did I throw my shoe again? Oh yeah, out the window. Damn. Work emergency my ass! I can't get my damn shoe! UGH! I'm going to go insane! Oh wait, I passed that a few years back. Oh well, sanity's overrated anyway.

/later that day/

Click, click, click pause tap 

"All done" She stretched in her chair and got out of her chair. Straightening out her outfit she walked over to the window. Still snowing… Wonderful. Even the weather is against me. Can't wait to get home. And get hot chocolate on the way. And-

Ring, ring 

groan 

"Not now!" she dragged herself back over to her desk and picked up the phone answering in the overly fake cheery voice, in other words, normal.

"Hi, Kagome speaking how may I help you?" She fiddled with the phone cord, nodding once in a while, patiently listening to the person on the phone. The person most likely wasn't going to shut up anytime soon, so might as well do something to occupy myself with. With that she walked around the desk and sat back in her chair, found a clean paper and started drawing, still occasionally nodding her head at the phone.

Quiet a while later she was still in her office, still drawing, and yet again nodding at the phone. To any other person on the opposite line of the phone would have guessed their listener had disappeared, but this one didn't seem fazed in the least, as though this was an occasional thing. May be it was. Oh well. Kagome was so into her drawing that she didn't even notice when someone walked into her office and stopped in front of her desk. Still nodding and entertaining herself with art, she almost fell out of her seat when someone cleared their throat right in front of her. Startled, blue eyes looked up into not-so-amused golden ones. This time she did fall out of her chair, dropping the phone in the process.

"Why are you still here, everyone was to leave an hour ago." Asked a demanding voice.

"Uhh….I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize it was so late, my client on the phone distracted me from the time, forgive me." Kagome tried helplessly as she climbed back into her chair and picked up her fallen phone.

"Give me the phone." There was no room for argument so Kagome meekly handed him the phone. For 5 seconds there was silence as he listened to the person still yapping on the other line of the phone, clueless as to whom they were talking to. After 5 more seconds the left eye started to twitch. Five more seconds and the phone went flying at the wall. Kagome stared with wide eyes at the broken pieces of plastic on the floor. She turned back to her boss with questioning eyes. "It will be replaced tomorrow. Go home."

Kagome nodded, quickly grabbed her bag and hurriedly left her office. Sesshoumaru looked around the room for a while. It didn't look special, just like any other office. So what was so special about this girl. Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about her. He moved around her desk and sat in the chair. His eyes fell on the piece of paper she was occupying herself with when he came in. He picked it up and looked at it, his eyes turned amused. So she could see that as well. May be she isn't as stupid as the others after all. Inuyasha probably wouldn't think that much of her if he saw this. But its true, he never does shut up. Something I can agree on with someone. It's sad that everyone else is afraid to point that out. May be she is something else after all. He placed the paper back on her desk and looked around again. On her desk was a framed picture of four people. There she was, with an older woman, a really old gentleman, and a younger boy. They all had similarities. It must be her family. They looked…. happy. Truly happy. What's that like. Must be nice though. Oh well, I guess I'll never know. But isn't that why I came here. Everyone around this girl seems to be happy. May be I could be happy too? It wouldn't hurt to try, right? Right. Then I'll talk to her tomorrow. Just one problem now. What would I say? "Hi can you make me happy?"-For some reason, that didn't sound quiet right. Oh well, I guess I have until tomorrow to come up with something. It can't possibly be that hard, right? Right? Right…Then where is all this doubt coming from?


End file.
